


tell me something that means nothing

by ikuzonos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: raised on a diet of heart spills and cereal.Sojiro is getting groceries, Akira is fuck knows where in Tokyo, and Goro Akechi has locked himself in her bathroom.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	tell me something that means nothing

**Author's Note:**

> requested by soniagiris on tumblr! love you sil <3 
> 
> minor CW for suspected self-harm
> 
> title/summary is from acid happy by funeral suits

She stands outside the bathroom, fist raised to knock. Her heart is pounding like someone grabbed it and made it spin around inside her chest cavity. She takes a deep breath, and goes over her inventory.

This is her first boss fight without her key item on hand, but that means she's growing as a hero. Her defence had been adequately buffed by the blankets thrown over her shoulder, she just had several snacks to max her HP, and she has the best weapon she can get at her level; a fucked up pool noodle.

Then, with all her strength, Futaba knocks on the bathroom door.

_“Leave me alone!”_

The screech is almost unearthly. Futaba shudders and draws backwards for a moment, but doesn't allow herself to leave the area. Instead, she says, “I don't think that's a good idea.”

She doesn't get a reply, which is about par for the course. She really doesn't know what else to do, though. Sojiro is getting groceries, Akira is fuck knows where in Tokyo, and Goro Akechi has locked himself in her bathroom.

“Say something, Akechi,” Futaba says, hoping that her voice isn't shaking as badly as she feels it is.

He's said it himself that he's not supposed to be alive. And maybe she doesn't have the highest opinion of him, maybe she really doesn't want to be alone with him at any given point, maybe she really does want to run from this encounter and let someone else deal with him, maybe maybe maybe _maybe._

But she's scared that he'll do something drastic if she isn't there. And that's not something she can forgive herself for.

She jiggles the doorknob. It's quiet on the other side, and she can barely breathe. She keeps moving it back and forth, but gets no response. “Akechi, _please,”_ Futaba begs, “Please just tell me that you're... that you're alive.”

Nothing. She tries to think of it like a puzzle, and slams her shoulders into the door. In movies, people can bust them down like that. Then at the very least, she'll have an answer, rather than be plagued with unknowns. She feels the bruises blossoming across her, but there is still no response. Tears bud in her eyes as she uselessly slumps against the door.

“No no no no no no...” she whispers. She tries to muster up the energy to try something else, to at least knock once more, but she's completely sapped. And there is silence on the other side.

The door suddenly opens, and Futaba, still leaning against it, falls onto the floor inside. She scrambles to her feet as fast as she can, brandishing her fucked up pool noodle on instinct.

Akechi stares at her blankly. He's wearing his coat over some of Akira's old clothes, and he looks like someone just dragged him out of a ditch. Which isn't entirely inaccurate, she realizes. But he doesn't look like someone dangerous anymore. Just an eighteen year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

(It does not change what he did.)

He doesn't say anything, but he does slowly point at the pool noodle. She lightly bonks him on the head with it. “Self defence.”

Akechi's face goes through an entire spectrum of emotions, before he just sighs and sits down on the floor. Futaba seats herself across from him, using the pool noodle to measure a safe distance. She's not comfortable enough with him to curl up next to him, even though he really looks like he could use a hug, and she doesn't think she ever will be.

But she can sit with him in her bathroom. She can do that for him.


End file.
